


the meaning of Christmas (is waffles)

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [17]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Hank McCoy, Trans Jason Stryker, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Hank was pulled violently from a peaceful slumber by a crushing weight dropping onto him.
Relationships: Hank McCoy & Jason Stryker, Laura Kinney & Hank McCoy, Laura Kinney & Logan, Logan & Jason Stryker, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	the meaning of Christmas (is waffles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



> RANDOM ship but like, it’s so cute??? I call them Lonk and I LOVE IT

Hank was pulled violently from a peaceful slumber by a crushing weight dropping onto him. He grunted, scrunching up his face as pain bloomed through his abdomen. He groaned pitifully as he shoved the child-sized lump of adamantium off him, something that required more than just a bit of his enhanced strength, especially when that child-sized lump was behaving like a dead-weight. 

“Laura,” Hank groaned, throwing an arm around the girl and cradling her to his chest so she’d know he wasn’t  _ too _ upset. “If you’re going to jump on the bed, land on your Papa.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she said, cuddling closer and curling her knees up so she was tucked into a tight little circle against Hank’s chest. “Papa isn’t as soft as you are.”

Hank ignored his husband’s snickering to smooth Laura’s unruly hair back from her head. “That might be true, but that means he doesn’t get hurt as easily as I do.”

“But Papa was already cuddling with Jas and I didn’t want to jump on her!” Laura told him seriously, her eyes going big and pleading and far too adorable for Hank to handle. 

With a heavy sigh, any irritation he may have felt slipped away. “Alright, darling. Thank you for not jumping on your sister.”

“Well duh, I’d never hurt Jas!” Laura said, cuddling closer. Hank took a deep breath and enjoyed the scent of his family—enhanced senses were something that came with the blue fur—, cuddling closer himself. Jason must have been tucked up against Logan’s chest, as all he could see of his husband was his bare back and bedhead just as unruly as his daughter’s.

“Did Ororo not braid your hair last night?” Hank asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Laura’s ear carefully. 

“She did,” Laura agreed, nodding her head. Hank waited a moment for her to explain, but when nothing further was forthcoming, he asked, “Alright. What happened to the braid?”

“I took it out,” she told him easily, a soft smile on her face as she ran her fingers through the fur on his chest. Hank wasn’t always big and blue, but over the last few months he’d found himself in this form more often than not, and both his girls adored the fur. 

Focusing on Laura, Hank hummed consideringly and debated bringing Laura out for a haircut. The girl treated her hair like it was a nuisance more often than not, and Hank thought a shorter style would be much easier for  _ all _ of them to manage. 

“Daddy,” Jason asked, popping up from where she’d been hidden by Logan’s bulk and climbing over him. She flopped onto Laura, which cause the other girl giggled and pull Jason into a hug, the two of them curling together in the middle of the bed. “Can we have waffles for breakfast?”

“Ya know breakfast ‘supposed to be oatmeal, girls,” Logan murmured, his voice still rough from sleep. He rolled onto his side so he was facing them and threw an arm out over the two girls, getting his hand on Hank’s hip and squeezing comfortingly. “Mornin’, blue.”

“Good morning, Logan,” Hank replied, covering Logan’s hand on his hip and curling his fingers around it. He didn’t bother leaning over the girls for a morning kiss, rather pressing one to Logan’s palm before placing it back on his side. 

“But Papa, it’s Christmas!” Jason cried, wiggling around so she could poke Logan in the chest as she protested his decision.

Laura giggled, reaching over her sister to copy the action with her own pleas of, “Yeah, Papa, it’s Christmas!”

“‘N that means you two troublemakers get  _ waffles, _ does it?” 

“Uh-huh!” Jason said seriously. A moment later their bedroom was transforming into a Christmas dreamland. Tinsel lined their walls in wide swoops, icicles climbing down from the ceiling. In the corner of the room grew a large tree, decorated with shimmering lights and an array of bulbs and baubles. Fat snowflakes that faded away into nothing before touching the floor rained down around them slowly. 

“Good job, sweetheart,” Hank praised, untangling his hand from Logan’s so he could pat Jason’s head before wrapping his arm back around Laura and holding her close. She made a happy noise and started petting the hair on his forearm, cuddling back into his chest. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said sweetly, turning to him with a wide grin and asking, “does that mean you’ll make us waffles?”

Logan snickered, sending Hank a proud look that had him rolling his eyes. Logan looked down at Jason with a grin, asking, “You’re certainly my daughter, aren’t ya?”

Hank smiled as he watched Logan and Jason bicker back and forth about which one of them was more like the other—and oh, how full his heart felt at seeing Jason so alive and animated after all she’d been through—, content to cuddle with Laura until they got tired of bothering each other and the girls once again demanded breakfast. 

Until then, he was more than content to lay with his family. After all, it  _ was _ Christmas, and there was no better start to the holiday than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
